sptsfandomcom-20200214-history
Temple
The Zen Temple The Zen Temple is located between the Crystal and the Volcano, above the clouds. It was added on November 1st, 2018, along with the Halloween update at 1.7. The Temple serves to help increase your Psychic multiplier and Psychic power in general. This is probably due to the fact that the temple is meant to be calm, and full of nature, to increase the power and stability of the mind. Note: Flying will not increase your psychic power here, and you will receive the same amount of PP as sitting down and you'll need to meet the minimum requirement to start training in it otherwise you'll lose half of your HP no matter how much Body Toughness you have. The First Lawn: It is located to the right of the waterfall. The First Lawn requires 1M+ Psychic Power and multiplies the PP gained by x100. This is the first area that the player can unlock and the least beneficial one of them all. It has 1 small tree nearby on the lawn, along with the usual grass. To calculate how much PP you train per minute/hour multiply your PP multiplier by 100 then divide by 1.5 (This is the interval in which you get PP) Proceed to multiply your product with the amount of seconds you are going to train for. The Second Lawn: Located to the left of the waterfall. The Second Lawn requires 1B+ Psychic Power and multiplies your Psychic Power gain by x10,000. It is the 2nd weakest PP training facility. It also has 1 small tree on the lawn, similarly to the 1st lawn but this tree glows. To calculate how much PP you train per minute/hour multiply your PP multiplier by 10,000 then divide by 1.5 (This is the interval in which you get PP) Proceed to multiply your product with the amount of seconds you are going to train for. The Bridge: The bridge is located right above the start of the waterfall and allows users to travel to either side of the temple. It Requires 1T+ Psychic Power and multiplies your Psychic Power gain by x1M. It is the 2nd best training area in the The Zen Temple. To calculate how much PP you train per minute/hour multiply your PP multiplier by 1M then divide by 1.5 (This is the interval in which you get PP) Proceed to multiply your product with the amount of seconds you are going to train for. The Waterfall: Requires 1Qa+ Psychic Power and multiplies your Psychic Power by x100M. It is the best PP training area in the game as of now. Only the base of the waterfall provides training. The waterfall serves as a minor obstruction, but players can jump over it. Again, to calculate how much PP you train per minute/hour multiply your PP multiplier by 100M then divide by 1.5 (This is the interval in which you get PP) Proceed to multiply your product with the amount of seconds you are going to train for. Category:Training Locations